


Killing Two Birds With a Stone and a Half

by KittensAndTea



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Ignore the title and the summary they're bad, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Probably ooc, i suck at tags part 34, in which Touko endures endless teasing for her crush, main ship is toukomaru, the others are background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndTea/pseuds/KittensAndTea
Summary: Komaru's excited for Maizono's concert and Touko realises how bad she's got it.





	Killing Two Birds With a Stone and a Half

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that's a working title it has nothing to do with the actual story, but it's been sitting in my documents for about a year and a half now under this name so I figured I'd post it under that too...

Touko Fukawa was at a loss as to why she was even 'hanging' with Naegi's younger sister. Or why she had been for the past three months. If she was honest, it had begun as simply a way to monitor what Byakuya-sama was doing with Naegi - after meeting the girl a 'friendship' with her seemed the perfect way to go about watching them. Of course, now she at least considered their... acquaintanceship more important to her than most interpersonal relationships she had. Not that there was many of those... The older Naegi had found their hanging out weird, at first, but he stopped thinking anything of it in the middle of the second month.

 

Touko was snapped out of her current train of thought when Komaru set her phone to the side - took her long enough, Touko noted - and began speaking animatedly.

 

"Touko-chan! Guess what!" She grinned, leaning forward on her bed to stare excitedly at Touko.

 

"Uh..." She leaned back a little in her chair to oppose Komaru's movements, "I don't know... P-Pigs can fly..." She sighed.

 

"Touko-chan! Guess properly!" The younger girl protested, although she did let out a short laugh, "Anyway, tickets for Sayaka Maizono are going on sale again! I missed it the first time, but I can finally get them, I just gotta stay up late enough!" Her eyes shone at the thought of seeing Maizono live. Touko felt a pang of something that was definitely not jealousy for her classmate.

 

"I-I don't know why you're telling me..." She frowned, looking away, "It's n-not like I'm going!"

 

Komaru frowned, looking a little confused, "Aw, don't get like that... I was hoping you'd come with me..."

 

Touko would absolutely not give in to the disappointed look she was getting, not this time, "N-no! No way, d-d-don't you dare ask again!" She glared, her arms folded with finality. Komaru sighed in defeat.

 

"Fine..." She pouted.

 

-

 

It really wasn't worth waking up for this, or at least, that's what Touko had convinced herself. It was half past six in the morning, and whilst Touko was going to get up for school in half an hour anyway, she had not planned on listening to barely coherent wailing through the telephone first thing in the morning.

 

"Omaru, your family doesn't want to be w-woken up with your wailing and neither do I! Calm d-down and tell me what's the matter like a normal p-person since I have no hope of sleeping again now!" She snapped down the phone after about five minutes of rambling wails. There was a few moments of sniffling on the other end before Komaru spoke again.

 

"I fell asleep and missed out on getting tickets to Sayaka's concert..." She sniffled. Touko groaned quietly, taking a glance at her wall clock and then dragging herself out of bed early.

 

"Honestly Omaru... Can w-we just talk about this after school... I h-hafta get ready, you know?" She sighed, wondering what she would say to Maizono when she got to school.

 

"T-Touko-chan...?" She questioned, upset clear in her voice.

 

"Look, I'll drop by your house after school and y-you can cry on me, okay?" Maybe she could stand walking home with the older Naegi for the second time that week.

 

"Okay, Touko-chan..." She still sounded upset, like Touko had brushed her off, but it wasn't like she cared how Komaru felt anyway.

 

"G-good then, bye!" She hung up, shoving her phone into her school bag and proceeding with readying herself for school.

 

-

 

She sighed, fiddling with her bag strap and glancing over at Maizono once again. Her before school window was closing and after that she'd have to wait until lunch.

 

The problem was, Maizono was currently with Kirigiri and Touko didn't really want to go near them. There was also the fact that Touko had declined tickets when Maizono had offered them for free two days prior. She made a frustrated sound and surged to her feet and over to Maizono's desk before she could regret her actions.

 

"Maizono...!" She mumbled, flinching at how weak her own voice sounded. The two girls in front of her looked up, Maizono blinking in surprise.

 

"Fukawa-chan!" She smiled after only a moment of silence, "Did you want something?"

 

Touko made note of the two girls' intertwined fingers and had to push away the thought of thankfulness that Maizono wouldn't return any feelings Komaru could have for her. "Uh... I..." She had no idea how to ask the question, what had she gotten herself into? "I-I was wondering if I could maybe have... H-have two tickets for your c-concert..." She forced out, her tone too hopeful for her liking. Maizono looked even more surprised at the writer's request.

 

"Well of course, Fukawa-chan! I already said you could have tickets if you wanted, you are my friend too, after all!" She replied brightly, before her face took on a slightly slyer look, "Who are you taking with that extra ticket, if you don't mind me asking?" She questioned, wiggling her eyebrows. Kirigiri rolled her eyes but didn't join the conversation.

 

"W-w-what?! That's none of your b-business at all!" She frowned, looking away with reddening cheeks.

 

Maizono giggled, retracting her hands from Kirigiri so that she could lift her bag onto her lap, "I had a bunch printed for the class and some extras so there should be enough spares for you..." She said, rummaging through her bag and finally pulling out a plastic sleeve. Two tickets were handed to her and Touko stared at them for a moment.

 

"These sheets of paper are for getting into your c-concert...?" She asked disbelievingly. Maizono chuckled, nodding. "O-okay... Um... Thanks..." Touko stuttered, before turning and returning to her desk. Thank god there weren't many people in the classroom yet.

 

-

 

Touko found herself walking home with the older Naegi and Byakuya-sama. She was surprised to find that she wasn't overly self conscious of herself around Byakuya-sama. It was probably something to do with Komaru, she realised, her eyes widening.

 

She was snapped out of her train of thought, something that seemed to be happening a lot lately, when she heard Byakuya-sama speak; "Why is she here..." He muttered to the older Naegi, and Touko found that it didn't hurt much. She didn't really feel too much obligation to leave like she used to.

 

"Don't be rude, Togami-kun..." Naegi sighed, elbowing the taller teen lightly, "Although I am a little curious..." He glanced at Fukawa.

 

"Huh...? I-I'm visiting your sister! O-obviously!" She frowned, unconsciously raising her hand and beginning to nibble on her thumb nail.

 

"Oh, right, of course!" He smiled, before tilting his head up in thought, "Oh, Sayaka-chan told me you ended up asking for two tickets to her concert?" He asked glancing over at Touko, "That seems a little weird huh, why'd you need one ticket, let alone two?" Touko was suddenly aware that she probably looked like a deer in the headlights.

 

Byakuya-sama gave Naegi a 'why the fuck do we care?' look, whilst Touko sputtered out a, "None of y-your business!"

 

"It's a pity though..." He mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "Komaru woke everyone up with her crying about not getting a ticket to Sayaka-chan's concert... I was hoping to get one for her, but Sayaka-chan said you got the last two." He sighed over dramatically, glancing over at her with obviously fake sadness.

 

"Yeah..." Touko sighed, rolling her eyes at him. She'd accompanied Naegi home the day before last, but Togami-sama hadn't been there giving her an annoyed look every two minutes. She noticed they were nearing the Naegi household, suddenly feeling nervous. She sighed and ran her fingers through he hair, an action not missed by Naegi the elder. He chose not to comment, instead pulling out his key with a grin.

 

"Look, we're almost home!" He smiled, "You two should just have your own keys... You come here enough..." He mused, jingling his own set in his hand.

 

"I wouldn't be opposed to having my own..." Togami-sama murmured, humming in thought as the three turned to the path up to Naegi's house. He slotted the key into the lock and opened the door, letting the other two walk in.

 

"Sorry for the intrusion..." The two called in unison, drawing Naegi-san out of the living room. She smiled, waving at the two.

 

"Togami-kun! Fukawa-chan!" She smiled, "Do either of you want anything to eat? Makoto's father is just making afternoon tea!"

 

Touko looked down at her feet, "Uh please...?" She answered, before heading towards the stairs, "Is Komaru in her room?"

 

"I'll tell him to make extra!" Naegi-san smiled, ignoring Togami-sama's awkward refusal. It was clear he was just too proud to accept, after all, "Komaru-chan is sulking in her room, I hope you can cheer her up!" Touko nodded and began up the stairs, stopping at Komaru's door. She knocked lightly before walking in. She found Komaru asleep still dressed in her uniform.

 

Wow she was really adorable when she slept... Touko shook off the thought, "Omaru! Wake up!" She walked over to her friend's bed, sighing.

 

"Hah...?" A sleepy Komaru looked up, surprise in her expression, "Oh! Touko...!"

 

She spent a few moments collecting her thoughts, before a frown appeared on her face. Then tears welled up in her eyes, and oh god when had Touko become so infatuated with this girl?

 

She dropped her bag to the ground and unzipped the pocket she had placed the tickets in. She pulled them out and shoved them at Komaru, "Geez s-stop crying, idiot..." She mumbled as Komaru took the paper in confusion. Then a look of realisation and a smile grew on her face.

 

"Touko!" She cried, launching herself at the author and almost knocking her to the floor. She buried her face in Touko's shoulder... Her shirt was getting wet...

 

"Omaru, w-why are you still crying?" Touko asked, unable to keep the note of concern out of her voice.

 

"I'm so happy Touko-chan! Thank you!" She smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes, "There's two here, does this mean you _will_ come with me?" Touko opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by Komaru's mother.

 

"Komaru-chan! Fukawa-chan! The food's ready!"

 

Komaru grinned and dragged Touko to the door, "C'mon Touko-chan!"

 

"Yeah, yeah..." Touko supposed she could wait to tell Komaru about her feelings...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly unsure how you're supposed to refer to someone else's parents... 'Naegi-san and Naegi-san' sounds weird...
> 
> Anyway I hope this was okay... Like I said, it's pretty old, and also not beta read, so...
> 
> It's weird; there's a second version of this in another document with about 25 extra words and I can't figure out where they came from...


End file.
